One of the recurring problems occurring in the adhesive attachment of heat sinks to integrated circuit packages is the fact that thermal cycles which occur during the heating and cooling of the heat sink will cause expansion and contraction of the baseplate which attaches to the integrated circuit package and relative to the package.
The accumulative effect of this thermal cycling is to weaken, or loosen or deteriorate the bond that occurs between the actual heat sink itself and the integrated circuit package which may lead to a complete breakdown in the thermal and mechanical connection between the integrated circuit package and the heat sink.
In consideration of the recurring type problems which occur in degradation of the thermal conduction between the heat sink and the integrated circuit package, an improved design of a thermally efficient heat sink is herein disclosed wherein the heat cycling stresses between the integrated circuit package and the heat sink itself have been minimized to a considerable extent, thus prolonging the life and quality of the heat conducting attachment as between the integrated circuit package and the heat sink.